


The History Of Wrong Girls

by xLoveMx



Series: You've Gotta Rewrite The Plot [6]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gini - Freeform, gina and nini go on tour, hsmtmts, post college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: So maybe Nini hadn’t always been in love with Gina, but she could have been.
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: You've Gotta Rewrite The Plot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The History Of Wrong Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish this one! I've been meaning to write this last part for a while, but I never really got into the right mindset to finish it the way I wanted to, so I'm glad it finally worked out! Thanks for waiting and enjoy x
> 
> PS: I've also got a small playlist for this verse if anyone wants to listen! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2DWDG2CsAQVQ6xGFQIcmbi

„So what I’m getting from this, is that you guys went on a date?“ Ricky’s voice came through the phone and Nini sighed in response.

„It wasn’t a date,“ She then insisted. „We just went to see a show. You and I went to see shows after we broke up.”

“Yeah, fair enough, but we didn’t hold hands when we were broken up.”

Alright, so maybe Gina and she had held hands during a rather emotional scene in Miss Saigon, but that didn’t mean anything, right? She had simply seen the way Gina’s eyes had welled up with tears and then reached for her hand, and maybe neither of them had let go for the remainder of the show.

“Girls hold hands sometimes, Ricky.” Nini then found herself replying, her eyes focused on the door to make sure Gina wouldn’t just burst into the conversation. She had gone to get a few snacks for tonight. It was their last day off in Philadelphia before they would begin performances here tomorrow.

“When they’re in love, yeah.”

“I’m not…” Nini trailed off, because she simply couldn’t bring herself to say it. Was that what it was? Was he actually in love with Gina? She had always been fascinated by the other woman, even back in High School. After they had set aside their differences, she had loved being around her, just spending time with her, making up silly dance moves whenever they had sleep overs and talking all night.

They had never really talked about boys.

For a little while Nini had assumed it was because of Ricky. They hadn’t been together anymore, but she knew that something might have happened between Gina and him, and she didn’t want it to ruin their friendship talking about that.

They hadn’t really talked about boys afterwards either. Nini had wanted to focus on school and performing, so she hadn’t really dated, and she could remember Gina mentioning going on a date or two, but nothing had ever really come of it.

So maybe Nini hadn’t always been in love with Gina, but she could have been.

“I’m just saying, why don’t you actually ask her out on a date?” Ricky’s voice came through again, and Nini shook herself out of her thoughts.

“Because she said she wasn’t dating within the cast. What if it goes wrong?”

“First of all: Don’t be so pessimistic? Like…if you keep thinking it will go wrong before it evens starts, then I can most definitely guarantee you that it will go wrong,” Ricky answered, and she could practically see him shaking his head. “Remember that first rehearsal I ever had? I practiced like an idiot, staying up all night, but I was in the mindset that it would go wrong regardless, so it did. It only became easier when I stopped worrying so much,” Ricky then continued, and Nini couldn’t help but think of that time they had attempted to take a cast photo and Ricky had shown up in the most ridiculous Troy wig she had ever seen.

It had been a good day.

“I’m just saying: Give it a try. Besides, you’re not just anyone to her, Nini.”

_What if I am?_

It was strange just how insecure she was all of a sudden when it came to Gina. Nini had gained a lot of self confidence in the past couple of years, but when it came to Gina most of it seemed to fly out the window. Not necessarily in a bad way, just in the sense that she had no idea how to actually act around her without blushing or being afraid to say something she wouldn’t be able to take back, and that would eventually ruin their friendship.

“I’ll try?” she eventually managed, mainly because she knew that Ricky wouldn’t have ended the call if she hadn’t promised him to at least try something.

-

For the next week, not much changed, and Nini almost felt bad for ignoring texts from Ricky that asked on how things were going. The truth was: She had no idea how to bring up the whole thing.

Sure, Gina and her still hung out, they slept in the same bed, her head resting on the other woman’s shoulder as they sat together to watch another episode on Netflix. They still ordered food and shared, and sometimes stayed up talking half the night. If there was ever an opening to actually bring up the whole dating thing, then Nini had missed it.

Sometimes she wondered if, maybe, it was better that way. They were great friends, and the thought of messing all of that up just because she couldn’t control her feelings was terrifying.

I wasn’t until a week later, when something shook Nini from her helplessness. Tom and she had been running lines and going through a few scenes, since they’d been having another cover show soon, when he asked her on a date.

It was the last thing Nini had expected to happen. They had gotten along pretty well, and she liked to think that their chemistry on stage was great, but that was about it. They hung out sometimes, but never alone, only ever with the other cast members around.

“Are you going to try and date everyone in the cast?” The words had slipped out before she could stop them, and Nini knew they sounded harsher than she had intended them to.

“I mean…” She attempted to backpaddle quickly, offering an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, but…there’s already someone else,”

Tom shrugged his shoulders, giving her a grin. “No worries. I figured I could give it a try. Would have been nice to go on a date again,”

They kept running lines after that, but Nini’s head was, for a lack of a better term, not in the game. Her thoughts drifted to Gina, and she wondered if that was how things were going to be from now on.

Either she got herself together and asked the other woman out on a date, risking to damage their friendship, or she eventually went for someone else. Or worse, watched as Gina began dating someone else.

-

It took Nini a couple more days to figure the whole thing out, and also about five calls from Ricky, whom she had been ignoring for over a week now. He wasn’t upset, but he knew her enough to give her the encouragement she needed to not quit before she had even started.

**From: Nini, 12.45pm**

_Hey! Can you meet me at the theatre in an hour? I have something I’ve been working on, and I need your opinion!_

**From: Gina, 12.47pm**

_Sure! I’ll be there! :) x_

By now it was way too late to cancel the whole thing, at least without having to explain what it was all about, so Nini attempted to calm her nerves, though her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she waited for Gina to appear.

The hour seemed to pass so slowly that Nini honestly thought about just cancelling the whole thing and skipping town, which was something she’d obviously never really do, but here she was.

When Gina did eventually show up, a curious look on her face, Nini felt like she was about to pass out. This was worse than any stage fright she had ever experienced, including that time she had auditioned for NYU and almost forgotten all the lyrics to _Don’t Rain On My Parade_ moments before the performance.

There was no getting out of this though, not without ruining either their friendship, or her career, so she waited until Gina had settled into her seat in the first row, and when the familiar music started playing, Nini tried to focus on the way Gina made her heart miss a beat and how she couldn’t help but smile when the other woman was around.

_“Women have been making bad choices since the beginning of time_

_Are you gonna be another one of mine?_

_I used to think you were from outer space_

_Who's that bright-eyed girl in your place?_

_You're kind of cute when you're not so shy,”_

The song was so familiar to her, despite the change of pronouns, and a part of Nini felt comfortable in an instant as she stood on stage, letting the music fill her.

_“Don't want to be another star-crossed lover._

_We all know how that ends._

_I'm better off without her_

_We're better off as friends._

_But I've been here before_

_Have I come ask for more?”_

It was too late to take it back now, she had gone full on, and when her eyes eventually drifted to meet with Gina’s, her expression was curious still, but also unreadable beyond that.

_“Another chapter in the history of wrong girls._

_Yesterday no spark_

_No heart aching allure_

_But today I'm feeling_

_Something I just can't ignore._

_Gina, honestly_

_I've been hurt like this before,”_

Nini had performed the song countless times, and it was always fun to see the audience’s reaction, but this was different. This wasn’t to make the audience laugh, this was her one shot to get this right.

_“The history of wrong girls:_

_Chapter one - she's a bum_

_Two - she's not into you_

_Three - she's a sleaze_

_Four - loves the girl next door_

_Five - loves the boy next door_

_Six - don't love you no more_

_\- Makes you insecure_

_\- Makes you so unsure_

_\- Is so immature_

_\- Loves her mother_ _more_

_\- Or...”_

There was recognition on Gina’s face now, or maybe realization. It was enough for Nini to tear her eyes away from the other woman, closing them as she finished off the song.

_“Gina, honestly_

_I've been hurt like this before_

_I can see there's more to you_

_Than what I always thought_

_But I won't be burned anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh,”_

There was a pause when the music faded out, and Nini was focusing on the way her heart was still beating fast in her chest, when Gina’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

_“Whe’re you off to?”_

She heard the familiar sentence, but the voice was way closer than she had anticipated.

_“I’ve been exec-utized,”_ She answered almost automatically, her heart missing a beat as she opened her eyes to find the other woman standing on stage with her.

“I’m going to admit that this wasn’t what I was expecting,” Gina then replied, though Nini found that her lips were curved into a smile.

“Yeah well…” She began but trailed off to push a strand of hair behind her ear. “I tried…the normal way, I think? But every time I wanted to say something, I felt like I might throw up so…”

_Probably not the best thing to start a love declaration with,_ A voice in the back of her mind commented, and Nini almost sighed. What was she even doing here?

“I just…look.” She then began again. “I think I had a crush on you in High School? And then I sort of…forgot about it, because we weren’t seeing each other, but now you’re here, and I honestly wouldn’t want to spend what we are experiencing with anyone else,”

There was a pause, where Nini was sure Gina could hear the way her heart was beating loudly in her chest.

“When did you realize that you still had…a crush on me?” Gina eventually asked, and Nini looked back up to meet her eyes.

“Honestly? I think it was right when you walked in during the read through. It was like I was struck by lightning…but in a good way?”

“And you waited this long to tell me?” It wasn’t an accusation, but more surprise that came through in Gina’s voice.

“Well, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, and you also said you didn’t want to date within the cast,” She attempted, but Gina was shaking her head.

“Nini,” She then chuckled. “I moved into the same room as you, slept in the same bed, spend all my time with you and held your hand for almost an entire performance,”

_Oh no, Ricky is going to have a field trip with that,_ Nini thought, but didn’t really manage to make it any further than that, because Gina had stepped closer, hands coming to cradle the sides of her face.

“It was a great performance though,” She then smiled. “Think we can rival that Charlie and Lauren kiss at the end of the show?”

Nini found her lips curving into a grin as well. “Are you saying you’d like to take me out?”

“Yes.”

“Are you saying you’re available?”

“Yes.”

“And you like girls?”

Gina’s smile had gotten impossibly bright as she nodded one final time.

“Yes,”

And with that Nini pulled Gina in for a kiss that washed away all the worries of the last few weeks, just leaving the two of them on stage, hearts beating fast and lips curved into smiles as they pulled apart.

“Mhm…I’d say that’s our best performance yet,” Gina eventually spoke, and then they were both laughing.


End file.
